The loading deck of an aircraft performs several functions. On one hand, the loading deck has functional units via which the cargo hold can be loaded and unloaded and via which the load can be secured to the loading deck during the flight. In addition, conversion of such loading decks should be quick and easy since conversion from loading deck to passenger deck may also be desired.
DE 197 12 278 B4 discloses a floor element of the type referred to at the outset, comprising a hollow profiled element with a cover plate and a base plate which are connected to each other by webs. Ball elements are disposed in this base plate as functional elements. Moreover, troughs are provided for mounting other types of functional elements, e.g. roller drive units, in the floor element. The known floor element, however, is only used as a “special construction form” in the inward loading region of a loading deck, that is to say where the load may have to be rotated if necessary after being introduced into the cargo hold.
Furthermore, DE 19627846 C2 discloses a functional element for the installation of a loading deck comprising a turning member which enables fast conversion of the loading deck.
The construction of a loading deck for an aircraft using the known elements is relatively time-consuming. In particular, special precautions must always be taken to drain away any liquids penetrating the cargo hold and to treat them in such a way that no disruption occurs during loading and unloading.